


Pickup Trucks and Patios

by pghpensfan



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2017 Stanley Cup Playoffs, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 23:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pghpensfan/pseuds/pghpensfan
Summary: “Olli ?”  Justin reaches out finding nothing but sheets and blankets in the massive king size bed.  He rolls over and tries to shake off the hangover haze that he’s feeling.  As his mind kicks in, he thinks to himself, “Was it all a drunken dream ?  If so, it was one fucking hot dream.”  As he gains more clarity, he realizes that it could not have possibly been a dream… he’s in Olli’s apartment and in Olli’s bed… completely naked.





	Pickup Trucks and Patios

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Milionking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/gifts).



> This is my first posting here on AO3. Hopefully it will be the first of many. I was encouraged to try my hand at this by a very close friend. It is through his guidance and mentoring that this story actually came into being. So with much appreciation I want to give a shout out and big thank you to Milionking.

“Olli ?”  Justin reaches out finding nothing but sheets and blankets in the massive king size bed.  He rolls over and tries to shake off the hangover haze that he’s feeling.  As his mind kicks in, he thinks to himself, “Was it all a drunken dream ?  If so, it was one fucking hot dream.”  As he gains more clarity, he realizes that it could not have possibly been a dream… he’s in Olli’s apartment and in Olli’s bed… completely naked.  He manages to get his feet on the floor, and once the room stops spinning he pulls on his boxers and begins his hunt for Olli.  As he traverses the apartment, his mind spirals.  “Did Olli not like what I think we did ?  Does he regret it ?  Shit, I finally get him into bed after all this time, did I fuck it all up ? ”  So as his head continues to spiral from the hangover, and his frantic thoughts, he notices the slider to the balcony is open.

“Olli ?” Justin shouts to an empty room.

“Out here on the balcony Justin.”  Justin heads out onto the balcony to find Olli in just his boxers, laying on the couch.  By the looks of him, he’s in pretty much the same situation as Justin… hungover and trying to keep the world from spiraling around him.  He sits up, and Justin sits next to him. 

“What are you doing out here ?  I woke up and you weren’t there, I was worried.”  Justin said in a concerning tone.

“Just needed some fresh air to try to take the haze off.  Didn’t mean to worry you.”  They sit for a few more minutes, getting their head on straight, then decide to head inside, they both desperately need coffee and some food.

Once inside, as they’re preparing breakfast, Justin can’t help but to try and find out what Olli remembers.  “So that was some parade and celebration yesterday.”  Justin says.

“It certainly was.”  Olli responds.  “It was so much fun.  And the way our fans were going crazy along the parade route.  I still can’t believe they kept coming up to us in the pickup and handing us beers.  I can’t remember the last time I was so drunk.” 

Justin laughs.  “Me either.  And the sad part is, I don’t normally drink or even enjoy Rolling Rock or Iron City.  But we couldn’t say no.” 

“It all certainly lead to quite the hangover.”  Chuckled Olli.  Then came an uncomfortable silence between the two.

Olli, blushing as he continued, “It also lead to quite an exciting evening don’t you think ?”  Ah, so he does remember, thought Justin.

“Yes, it definitely did.”  Justin chuckles.

As Olli turned even redder, he asked, “Did you mean what you said last night?  All that stuff about wanting me, wanting us to be together, loving me?  Or was it the beer talking?” 

Justin felt his temperature rising, he kind of stuttered as he found the words.  “Yes, Olli, I meant it all.  I’ve had this huge crush on you from the beginning, I do love you.  I guess I just needed the alcohol to give me the courage to tell you.”

Olli moves closer and closer to Justin as they talk, until he’s almost nose to nose with him.  “Well I’m glad you did, because I feel exactly the same way, and have for some time as well.  I think this may be the start of something very special Justin.”  He puts his hands-on Justin’s shoulders and moves in for a long passionate kiss. 

As they break, Justin says, “We really need to get some breakfast so that we can get this damned hangover to clear.” 

“Agreed!” says Olli.  “Then we can head back into the bedroom.  What we did last night was awesome, but I’m betting it will be even better sober.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. Comments and suggestions are appreciated.


End file.
